Murder to Matrimony
by Caryce Jade
Summary: The story of the journey of James and my OC Lillian's relationship, often in no particular order.
1. Chapter 1

**I in no way own this, obviously. I only own Lillian Hall**

**AN:**I have only seen up to maybe season 5, so anything I get wrong is AU. You know, sometimes the best way to get creative juices flowing is to do something else for a moment. Hence this when I should really be writiing, then typing chapters 23 and 24 of Reassembly. Love to you all for your indulgence and forbearance.

It began with a murder. Lewis and Hathaway arrived on the scene to find Laura and a young woman examining the body. The woman was talking to Laura, and it was quite easy to pick out that she was American-born.

"...looks like this was the point of impact," the woman was saying.

"I agree. Robbie, James, this is Doctor Lillian Hall. They've decided I need an assistant, and I chose her."

"Good morning," Robbie said as James nodded a greeting. Robbie was in no way a romantic, and had no illusions of ever becoming one, but even he was not oblivious to the fact that he heard his partner's breathing stop for a moment as the two of them's eyes met beford Lillian blushed and returned to what she was doing.

In that instant, Robbie knew that it would begin with murder and end in matrimony. Hd didn't know _how_ he knew, but he did.


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own the mindless self-indulgence that brought this about.**

Their first kiss was nothing spectacular. Of course, nobody ever kisses really well in public.

"I'll bet you a fiver he does it."

"I'll bet you a fiver he backs out at the last moment."

Robbie and Laura were good-naturedly arguing and tossung bets back and forth as to whether Lillian and James would kiss before the night was over. They were all out for drinks after a rather boring day at the station. Paperwork, paperwork, and mire paperwork, not a homicide in sight. It was as though all of Oxford was waiting for Laura to go on leave, leaving Lillian to deal with an explosion of murder and mayhem.

Oddly enough, James and Lillian had hit it off, Lillianbeing just as likely to fire off a witty remark as James, often reducing the other to a knowing smirk, or even a full-blown smile. Robbie and Laura just hoped that the mutual attraction did not mean that a huge "kill me" sign was being painted on Lillian, dhe didn't turn out to be completely 'round the bend, or he didn't run out of fear if losing het. Robbie had a sneaking suspicion that Lillian wouldn't let James run far without calling him on it. Laura said she seemed sane enough for an American, and they_ both_ prayed that she was not soon-to-be wearing a giant target.

It had taken two drinks to loosen James up, and three to get him out on the floor with Lillian. As far as Robbie could tell, she had only had one drink, early on in the night. When James had teased her about it, she had said archly, "I prefer to remember what y'all did tomorrow morning. Plus I hsve to drive up to my old flat and haul more boxes in the morning, and I'd rather not do that with a hangover."

The betting between Robbie and Laura started as James and Lillian started dancing closer and closer. Robbie was betting he'd do it, even if he lost, and Laura was betting he'd back out, and fully expected to win.

Over on the dance floor (if it could be called that-just a small area of the pub devoid of chairs), Lillian looked up at James. She just barely reached his shoulder. "They're talking about us," she said, smiling.

"Really. What about?" He could hear perfectly well what Robbie and Laura were doing. They were already up to a fiver, double if she kissed him back.

"I'm sure you could hazard a few guesses," she replied, her blue eyes laughing up at him.

He coukd certainly do more than that, and his inclinations were toward kissing her and risking a slap, or, if she kissed back, a _really_ smug Robbie and insufferable Laura Monday morning, or, if he chickened out, vice versa. He took a deep breath and cupped her cheek with a hand and lowered his head as she began to stand on her toes to more easily reach him.

Almost immediately, their lips met, a little awkwardly, since, again, _nobody_ really kisses well in public, but it _was_ mutual.

Robbie was going to be _very _smug Monday, and Laura was going to be _very_ insufferable, but neither of them really gave a damn.

Finally, they broke apart, and he whispered in her ear, "Robbie won. Can I help you with your boxes tomorrow?"

"Sure, if you're not too hung over. Let me drive you home so I know where to pick you up from?"

He nodded. "What time do you plan on coming?"

"Nine-ish. I want to get a couple of loads done tomorrow."

Oh, yes, Robbie was going to be _very_ smug on Monday.


End file.
